


Что-то новое

by IrhelSol



Series: ромовая [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Любому другому Сквало размозжил бы череп за одну лишь попытку, но это же Гокудера с его дурацкими идеями





	Что-то новое

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Sabaku no Shukaku, Noire Soleil  
> Написано для Битвы Пейрингов в декабре 2015 года

Гокудера стёк с кровати, вытряхнул из пачки салфетку, протёр задницу от смазки и, скомкав салфетку, швырнул её в мусорку. Туда же Сквало отправил использованный презерватив. Простыни, влажные и тёплые, тёрлись о разгорячённую кожу; захотелось под прохладный душ или хотя бы сесть на подоконник рядом с Гокудерой и подставить лицо осеннему ветерку.   
Зажигалка вычихнула голубоватый язычок пламени, и Гокудера затянулся, прищуренным взглядом окидывая площадь Кола ди Риенцо.   
Наверняка что-то просчитывал в уме. А может, просто наблюдал за прохожими, пытался разгадать, кто кем работает: методы Шерлока Холмса после выхода сериала с новой силой будоражили умы, и Гокудера не стал исключением. Его голову вечно занимали всякая муть и небылицы. В ком-нибудь другом это раздражало бы, но Гокудера со всеми своими заморочками, фенечками и увлечениями был удивительно органичен.   
Сквало зевнул, потянулся. Подремать, потом выпить кофе и взбодриться. В разведку им надо было только вечером, поэтому днём от скуки они трахались. Гулять по Риму Сквало не любил — слишком шумный и людный город. Что думал на этот счёт Гокудера, он не знал.  
Гокудера повернулся к нему, выпустил дым носом и провёл языком по нижней распухшей губе. Сквало вспомнил, как Гокудера деловито брал в рот его член привычным отточенным движением и сосал, прикрыв глаза, думая о чём-то своём.   
Сквало не обижался. Они трахались уже два года и привыкли друг к другу, секс стал чем-то обыденным, хоть и приятным. Иногда посещали мысли: может, устроить какой-нибудь экстрим? Трахнуться на адреналине, на миссии, прямо на останках врагов…  
Игрушки быстро наскучили. В начале отношений Гокудера пытался как-то экспериментировать: использовал искусственный член и тащился от него не меньше, чем от настоящего, баловался с анальными шариками, покупал смазку и резину с различными запахами и вкусами. Самого Сквало всё это оставляло безразличным и даже немного раздражало, поэтому вскоре он прозрачно намекнул, что не разделяет увлечений Гокудеры.   
Ему нравился личный неповторимый вкус Гокудеры, без примесей и ароматических отдушек. Максимум — нейтральное мыло. А Гокудера буквально вонял всем и сразу. Разным пламенем: то резким прохладным Облаком, то тёплым и мягким Солнцем, знакомым и в то же время чужим, горьковато-сладким грейпфрутовым Дождём или колючей Грозой и, конечно же, острым, как перец чили, неистовым Ураганом. Или просто сигаретами и динамитом, поэтому часто мылся и выливал на себя одеколон флаконами.   
Намного сильней Сквало заводили грязные волосы и запах пота Гокудеры, чем ароматы геля для душа и фруктовые или мятные шампуни. И, уж конечно, ему не нравилось ощущение резиновой хрени в заднице, слишком жёсткой и холодной. Он любил прикосновения, кожа к коже, не испытывал отвращения от вкусов слюны, естественной смазки и спермы, сам был чистоплотен, но не стремился немедленно избавиться от чужого запаха после секса.   
Наверное, он излишне консервативен. Надо было это проверить.  
— Хочешь попробовать что-нибудь новое? — спросил Сквало, перекатываясь на бок и подпирая голову ладонью. — Секс в машине после погони. На руинах после использования твоего динамита? Прыгнуть вдвоём с парашюта и дрочить друг другу? — фантазировал он.  
Брови Гокудеры забавно поползли вверх.  
— Затейник, — фыркнул он, проведя пятерней по волосам. Зацепился кольцом за прядь и зашипел рассерженным котом. Все кольца, браслеты и подвески болтались на Гокудере, даже когда он надевал деловой костюм, пряча их под рубашку. Сквало любил вылизывать эти железки, просто брать в рот, прикусывать. Вкус и ощущение стали на языке напоминали ему о мече — Гокудера был мечом в руках своего босса. Динамитная шашка Гокудере подходила больше, но Савада с шашкой смотрелся нелепо.  
— Твои идеи?   
Гокудера окинул его долгим изучающим взглядом и кивнул.  
— Есть одна.  
— Сейчас? Я член уже натёр о твою задницу.   
Гокудера усмехнулся и щёлкнул пальцами:  
— Поменяемся?  
— Валяй.  
— Ложись на живот и вытяни руки вперёд.  
Сквало скептически глянул в ответ, но послушался.  
— Может, скажешь хотя бы, в чём заключается твоя идея? Надеюсь, не очередные игрушки? — спохватился Сквало, выворачивая голову в сторону копошащегося в своём чемодане Гокудеры.  
— Ты уже согласился, — хмыкнул тот. Сквало чертыхнулся.   
Привычка доверять друг другу жизни на заданиях, без слов подстраховывать и меняться в бою местами и задачами иногда оборачивалась проблемами в бытовом плане. Доходило до смешного, вроде неубранной скоропортящейся еды в холодильник: каждый думал, что другой уберёт за него, или брошенного открытым тюбика зубной пасты — зачем усложнять жизнь, если другой будет чистить зубы следом? А незавинченные крышки Сквало бесили, как в старом анекдоте. Но лучше ругаться из-за протухшей еды или крышечки, чем скандалить по-крупному и всерьёз.  
За своими размышлениями Сквало не заметил, как Гокудера влез на кровать, и очнулся от ощущения холода на запястьях и тихого, но отчётливого щелчка. Наручники.  
— У Облака, что ли, свистнул? — Сквало так удивился, что даже напрячься забыл. В повседневной жизни он бы измордовал того, кто попытался бы его ограничивать.  
— Купил, — коротко пояснил Гокудера, ведя прохладной и чуть шершавой ладонью вдоль его спины. Сквало это очень нравилось, и он прогнулся, подставляясь под ласку. Фыркнул, когда Гокудера попытался ущипнуть за задницу, впрочем, безрезультатно: мышцы у него такие жёсткие, что даже Луссурии требовались огромные усилия, чтобы размять их на массажном столе.  
Влажные подушечки пальцев заскользили вокруг дырки, и ягодицы Сквало дрогнули.  
— Кончишь для меня без рук? — горячо прошептал Гокудера и мокро лизнул его дырку. Насадился кончиком языка на неё, мягко, упруго, так что Сквало весь завибрировал и задохнулся от ощущений: сфинктер был очень чувствительный, куча блядских нервных окончаний.  
— Постарайся, — глухо ответил Сквало, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Захотелось развести ягодицы руками, но он смог лишь немного раздвинуть ноги да раздражённо погреметь наручниками.  
— Рано рыпаешься, я ещё даже не начал, — насмешливо заявил этот засранец. — Давай без смазки и… без презерватива, а?  
Сквало замер. Он с месяц не был снизу, хотя сегодня в душе тщательно вымылся. Гокудера же не разменивался на мелочи, желая всего и немедленно: наручники, римминг, отсутствие резины и смазки, и это точно было подготовкой к чему-то большему.   
— Растянешь меня сам? Или мне по-быстрому твой хер вылизать? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Сквало и прикрыл глаза.   
Что толку пялиться на столбики спинки кровати? Ловить звуки, прикосновения и растворяться в них можно и с закрытыми глазами.   
Гокудера быстро возбуждался: запах его становился тяжёлым, душным, раскалённым, как пламя Урагана, кожу покалывало пламя Солнца — стимуляция. Гокудера укусил его за плечо; от неожиданной и острой боли Сквало вздрогнул и застонал, сжимаясь вокруг чужих пальцев. Они резко двигались вверх и вниз, проворачивались, растягивали тугие мышцы несколько бесконечных минут.   
У Сквало от этой грубоватой ласки колени сделались ватными, хорошо, что он уже лежал, лишь опираясь руками на подушки. Волосы елозили по лицу, щекотали нос и подбородок, когда Сквало пытался их сдуть. Видимо, заметив это, Гокудера сгрёб пряди в кулак, откинул их назад, оголяя лоб, придерживая у шеи. Опять затискает, фетишист хренов.  
Потом Гокудера, судя по звукам, встал, зашёл с боку. Положил ладонь ему на щеку и задрал голову. Не открывая глаз, Сквало нащупал губами горячую и влажную головку, облизнул, зацепил зубами нежную плоть вокруг неё и повёл языком по стволу, ощупывая венки.   
Минет приносил удовольствие обоим. Гокудера тихо постанывал сквозь зубы, а Сквало неумолимо заводился.  
Когда от напряжения заныли челюсть и шея, Гокудера наконец отстранился и медленно засадил, входя короткими толчками. Поясницу свело, в заднице неприятно потянуло; когда Гокудера качнулся назад, посетило совершенно не романтичное ощущение, что он сейчас обосрётся. Но постепенно Сквало привыкал, приноравливался. Гокудера сминал руками его ягодицы, оттягивал их вверх, а сам двигался, двигался, двигался, и его подвески елозили по спине Сквало, вызывали сладкую дрожь во всём теле.   
Если бы только Сквало мог дотянуться до них, намотать на запястье, покатать гладкие кулоны на языке!..  
Сквало глухо застонал; яйца наливались тяжестью и поджимались. Мышцы расслабились, уже почти безболезненно впуская член. Гокудера, похоже, почувствовал это. Его движения изменились, теперь он выскальзывал почти до конца и сразу мягко входил обратно.   
Шероховатая ладонь легла на горло Сквало естественным продолжением этих движений, и Гокудера спросил:  
— Можно?  
Сквало напрягся, удерживая член в себе. Отчаянно хотелось дрочить, наслаждение скапливалось чуть выше копчика и пульсировало в такт толчкам крови в венах, и он даже не сразу понял, о чём его просят.  
А когда понял, окаменел.   
Сглотнул — движение кадыка из-за руки на горле прочувствовалось очень чётко.  
…А почему бы и нет? Он же сам хотел себя проверить.   
Сквало кивнул, и ладонь легонько сжалась. Голова запрокинулась, и Сквало жадно втянул воздух, как будто хотел надышаться напоследок.   
Тело глупое. Тело ничего не понимало. Сквало сопротивлялся сам себе, приказывал довериться, не вырываться отчаянно, выламывая запястья. Гокудера наверняка знает, что делает, иначе бы не предложил, точно не предложил бы; он отчаянный идиот, но никогда не пользуется непроверенной информацией и не играет, всегда предельно серьёзен, ему можно верить, — и постепенно у Сквало получалось справиться с собой.   
Возбуждение и страх смешались, в глазах потемнело, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Теперь Гокудера двигался быстро, неглубоко и резко, всё сильнее сжимая ладонь. В голове мутилось, огонь охватывал тело, забивался в горло, выжигал легкие, заставлял выгибаться, хрипеть и дергаться от невыносимого наслаждения.  
Сквало кончил, содрогаясь всем телом, почти теряя сознание, лишь почувствовал, как Гокудера упал сверху, так что наручники больно впились в руки, но почти не обратил на это внимания. Он с наслаждением глотал воздух, упивался приятной тяжестью тела Гокудеры, вдыхал его терпкий запах и готов был замурлыкать под перебирающими волосы пальцами.  
Щёлкнул замок на наручниках, затем чиркнула зажигалка — потянуло табаком.  
— Я не против секса в машине. И на руинах. И даже, чёрт возьми, прыгну с тобой с парашютом, — прохрипел Гокудера сорванным голосом. Наверное, как обычно, орал в голос, но за шумом собственной крови в ушах Сквало этого не услышал.  
Он потёр запястья.  
— Проверил, могу ли я тебе доверять, и решил довериться мне? — Сквало облизал пересохшие губы, извернулся, укладываясь на спину. Поймал ладонь растерявшегося Гокудеры со всё ещё зажатой в ней сигаретой, потянул на себя и жадно затянулся. — Давай попробуем.


End file.
